


Thirteenth Doctor Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Book: Scratchman, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s11e01 The Woman Who Fell to Earth, Episode: s11e02 The Ghost Monument, Episode: s11e03 Rosa, Episode: s11e04 Arachnids in the UK, Episode: s11e05 The Tsuranga Conundrum, Episode: s11e06 Demons of the Punjab, Episode: s11e07 Kerblam!, Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders, Episode: s11e09 It Takes You Away, Episode: s11e10 The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos, Gap Filler, Gen, Post-Episode: 2017 Xmas Twice Upon A Time, Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Short stories about the Thirteenth Doctor and her companions. All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count and were written out of order and then reorganized chronologically according to the Doctor's timeline. While most drabbles are gap fillers for existing stories, some are non-canon, standalone, or related stories.





	1. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thirteenth Doctor between “Twice Upon a Time” and “The Woman Who Fell to Earth”

The Doctor fell.

She reached out, trying to grab onto something to pull the TARDIS back to her, but it was too far away. Fire exploded from the ship as it spun into space. 

When the Doctor hit the atmosphere, the flames of her descent obscured her vision. “Oh, this is bad. Very, very bad.” She looked at her hands again and marveled. “I should be burning up. Why am I not? Regeneration energy protecting me or…TARDIS force field?”

The flames went out and she twisted to see where she was heading. “Oh, Earth! England! What’s that? Maybe…Sheffield?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New season, new Doctor, new drabble set.
> 
> And once I have a chance to watch the first episode again, there will be more.


	2. The New Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thirteenth Doctor, Ryan Sinclair, Yasmin Khan, Graham O'Brien, and Grace Sinclair O'Brien during “The Woman Who Fell to Earth”

“Where did you find this thing?”

“The peaks.” Ryan glanced back at Yaz, Grace, and Graham as they all followed the strange woman in the tattered suit. “Me and Yaz, were just there when I got Nan’s call about,” he gestured at the train, “this lot.”

“So if you’re here now that means you have a vehicle?”

Yaz raised her hand. “My police car, yeah. Why?” 

The woman grinned. “Because I need a lift.”

“You mean _we_ need a lift.” Grace grabbed Graham’s hand. “You’re not leaving us behind.” 

“Actually love,” Graham began.

“No, we’re coming too and that’s final.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I hope I got all of these names right. This is the problem with writing stuff before the wikis are updated.


	3. The Universe’s Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Graham during “The Woman Who Fell to Earth”

Graham frowned at the stream of ever more unlikely sounds coming from the curtained area of the garage. “What’d you think she’s making in there?”

Grace shrugged. “Hard to say. I only understand about half of what comes out of her mouth.”

“Half?” He laughed. “You’re doing better than me. I don’t understand most of it.”

Grace intertwined their fingers. “I think the important thing is she has a good heart…or two of them given her double heartbeat. I mean here she is, helping protect a planet that isn’t even her own. Who does that?”

Graham smiled. “You would.”


	4. DNA Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thirteenth Doctor, Ryan, Yasmin, and Grace during “The Woman Who Fell to Earth”

The Doctor threw cables, batteries, and various devices into a bag. 

Ryan watched her nervously. “Gotta plan yet?

“Yeah. It’s not half bad, considering my brain isn’t done cooking yet.” The Doctor looked around. “Anyone seen a mirror?”

Yaz chuckled as Grace handed her one. “If you’re trying to clean-up, you might want to ditch those clothes first.”

“No time. I’ve an idea for getting rid of the DNA bombs, but I’m only about 85% sure it’ll work.” Adjusting the mirror, the Doctor pointed the sonic at her collar bone. “Not bad odds. Still, better test it on myself first.”


	5. Creating the Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thirteenth Doctor, Ryan Sinclair, Yasmin Khan, Graham O'Brien, and Grace Sinclair O'Brien during “The Woman Who Fell to Earth”

Ryan and Graham knelt by Grace’s body and mourned.

Yasmin swallowed hard. “I should call this in.” 

“Yeah, probably.” The Doctor led her a short distance away. “You’ll need to think about what you’re going to say.”

“I don’t even know where to begin.” Yaz sighed. “Maybe the truth-“

“That an alien with teeth in his face was hunting Karl? Normally I’m for being honest,” the Doctor made a face, “but in this case-“

“No one would believe it. Any suggestions?”

“An equipment malfunction and we all stopped to help?”

Yaz pulled out her phone. “Guess that’ll have to do.”


	6. Ship One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During “The Ghost Monument”

The Doctor wouldn’t have believed the spaceship could travel through normal space, let alone make a hyperjump, if she hadn’t seen it herself. She wonder briefly why anyone would risk their lives in such a ship, before everything went black.

Seconds later she jolted awake inside a medipod. Slamming her hand on the exit button, she stumbled into the cockpit. “Okay, who are you and where are the others?” 

“If you’re talking about your friend, I think she’s dead.” The man in the pilot’s chair sounded uninterested in this information. “Name’s Epzo, soon to be master of all I survey.”


	7. Ship Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During “The Ghost Monument”

When Graham’s eyes fluttered open, a strange woman was grinning down at him. “Crafty old Epzo. Must have dumped you out after the jump to slow me down.”

Groaning, he sat up. “What are you talking about?” 

“Not to worry,” she continued, walking away. “The computer’s searching for the last planet while the medipods do their thing.”

Standing shakily, Graham stumbled into a glowing blue pod. “Wait, what’s Ryan doing in there? Where are the others? Who are you?”

“Angstrom, best space pilot in the race.”

“Space what?” Graham caught sight of the darkness outside the ship’s viewports. “Oh, right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all so much easier when the show aired on Saturdays. Now I have to wait until I can rewatch things on Monday evenings before I can write anything. 
> 
> Ah well...onwards!


	8. Mechanics of the Universe Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, the Thirteenth Doctor, and Graham during “The Ghost Monument”

“Try now.”

“Nope, it’s dead as disco.” The Doctor crawled out from the guts of the ship. “How are the readings, Ryan?” She made a face. "Readings Ryan? How’s that for alliteration?”

“Hard to say, I barely understand what I’m looking at.” Ryan adjusted the solar panels again before glancing at the screen. “I’ve got a new icon - it’s green. Is that good?”

“Maybe?” Turning, she yelled behind her, “What’s happening on your end, Graham?”

“This battery thing’s starting to light up. Is that supposed to happen?”

“Yes! Come on out.” The Doctor grinned. “Boys, I think we’ve fixed it!”


	9. Duty of Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thirteenth Doctor, Angstrom, Yaz, Ryan, Graham, and Epzo during “The Ghost Monument”

The Doctor listened to Graham’s gentle snoring and the water lapping against the solar ship’s hull. 

“What’s your story?” She glanced up to find Angstrom studying her. “Are you all…family?”

“We met a few days ago.” The Doctor smiled as she looked over the faces of her sleeping friends. “They…helped me find myself, quite literally. Plus we rescued each other from a really bad piece of business named Tim Shaw. Strangers pull together in situations like that.” She sighed. “Now I’ve got to get them home.”

“Why?”

The Doctor looked confused. “I’ve a duty of care, of course.”


	10. Tunnels of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Yaz during “The Ghost Monument”

Ryan leaned over Yaz’s shoulder to get a closer look at the surveillance screens. “Why are those SniperBots just standing around the hatch?”

She shook her head. “Don’t know, but I’m starting to think we should have shut it behind us.” 

“And get locked in? No thanks.”

“If there’s a network of tunnels,” Yaz began but paused, staring at the screens in horror. “Oh no. They’re coming.” Nearby they heard a muffled cry followed by yelling voices. “Now what?”

“That’s the Doctor and Graham.” Grabbing her arm, Ryan pulled her away. “We better find them before those things find us.”


	11. A Home from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz, the Thirteenth Doctor, Ryan, and Graham during “The Ghost Monument”

“Doctor?” Yaz pushed the hair from her eyes as she climbed. “I’ve a question-“

“Just one,” Ryan quipped.

“If you’re an alien, how do you know about the _Antique Roadshow_?”

Graham laughed. “We just survived being attacked by living bandages and that’s what you’re curious about?”

“It’s just…for someone who’s not from our planet she knows loads about it.”

The Doctor glanced back. “I’ve visited Earth a lot, it’s one of my favorite places.”

Ryan raised his eyebrows. “Why? You’ve the whole universe to see-”

She shrugged. “Great people, interesting history, gorgeous views - it’s like my home from home.”


	12. Among the Fourteen Tries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, the Thirteenth Doctor, Graham, and Yaz between “The Ghost Monument” and “Rosa”

Ryan leaned against a wall. “Are we there yet?” 

The Doctor ran around the console, fiddling with controls. “No, but we’re getting closer.” 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Graham grumbled. 

Yaz shook out her jacket. “Wish I had a change of clothes. I feel like I brought half the desert back with me.”

The Doctor perked up. “You can do that! There’s a wardrobe,” she gestured vaguely, “somewhere. And bedrooms if you want to get cleaned up.” 

Graham stared at her. “You’re serious?”

“Very. Can’t tell you where they all are, unfortunately.” She shrugged. “New interior. Good luck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be one to expand on later.


	13. Montgomery, Alabama, 1955

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and Ryan during “Rosa”

“Get the door,” Yaz whispered.

“Too late,” Ryan mouthed back as the cop enter the hotel room. Then the Doctor spoke, much closer than either of them expected, and the bathroom door slowly closed. 

Yaz sighed and nodded toward the window. “Let’s go.“

“Can’t we wait here?”

“I expect even cops in the 1950s clear the whole site they’ve been called to investigate.” She hopped down and waited for him on the other side. “There’s a bin down here, we can hide there.”

“Great, a tour of bins,” Ryan grumbled. “Just what I wanted from my first trip to America.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much I'll have to add to this one, but a second watch will tell the tale. 
> 
> Meanwhile should you ever be in Montgomery, Alabama, you should stop by the [Rosa Parks Museum](https://www.troy.edu/rosaparks/index.html). The children's wing is particularly good. Make sure you visit the library to listen to oral histories and see archival documents related to the bus boycott and Civil Rights Movement in Montgomery.
> 
> There's also [a biography of Rosa Parks](http://www.rosaparks.org/biography/) available at the Rosa and Raymond Parks Institute website.


	14. Memories and Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham during “Arachnids in the UK”

Graham waved as the others walked away. The Doctor’s voice carried on the breeze long after they disappeared; her excitement about being invited to “tea at Yaz’s” making him smile. Then Graham sighed, squared his shoulders, and headed home.

His plan was to get it over with quickly, like ripping off an Elastoplast, but as he neared the house his footsteps got slower and slower. He still reached it before he was ready.

“This is silly,” the Grace in his mind chuckled. “It’s just a house.”

“No,” Graham replied, staring at it from across the street. “It’s memories and grief.”


	15. The Hotel Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thirteenth Doctor, Ryan, Graham, and Dr. Jade McIntyre during “Arachnids in the UK”

The Doctor pointed at the map. “Where’s that?”

Graham leaned over her shoulder. “It’s that new hotel, right? The one built by that American billionaire bloke-”

“Jack Robertson,” Ryan supplied as he made shadow figures against the projector screen with his hands. 

“That’s the one!”

The Doctor tapped her sonic against her chin. “Didn’t Yaz say her mum worked at some posh hotel?”

“Bit of a coincidence that.”

“Or not.” She turned to Jade. “You have a car?”

“Yes, why?” 

“Because it’s vitally important we visit Yaz and her mum.” She nodded at the others. “Let’s get a shift on!”


	16. The Survivor in the Flat Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thirteenth Doctor during “Arachnids in the UK”

The Doctor let herself back into Anna’s flat. Weaving her way through the webs, she hurried downstairs. At first there was no sign of the spider, but as the Doctor neared Anna’s bedroom it scurried out, hissing at her. 

“Hi.” The Doctor sat down beside the vinegar barrier. “Thought maybe you’d escaped…but you waited, as I asked.” She reached out but it scuttled backward. “You’re scared, I understand. Humans did this to you, your mother, and your siblings, and I’m sure I look pretty human to you. But if you’ll trust me, I’ll do everything I can to help.”


	17. Team TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham, Ryan, and Yaz during “Arachnids in the UK”

“Where’s the Doc?”

“She and Jade are tracking down the other spiders. They said to call them-” Ryan reached into his pocket and grimaced. “Aw man! We used my phone in the panic room-”

Graham nodded. “To trap the spiders, yeah. I can spot you for a new one if you want.”

Sighing, Yaz joined them. “Better hurry, if you’re going to replace it before the Doctor leaves.”

“About that,” Ryan scanned their faces, “anyone else thinking about going with her?”

For the first time all afternoon, Yaz grinned. “Yeah.”

“Can’t believe I’m saying this,” Graham shrugged, “but me too.”


	18. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz, Mabli, Graham, and Ryan during “The Tsuranga Conundrum”
> 
> October 15, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Weak

Yaz groaned. 

Her whole body ached and there was a weird humming in her ears. Opening her eyes, Yaz cringed at the overly bright lights. “Where’s this? What’s going on?” 

“It’s alright.” A woman in an apron leaned over her. “You’re being treated for sonic mine injuries.”

Yaz tried to stand but weakly fell back into the chair. “The others…where are they?”

“Here.” The woman attending her moved slightly and Yaz finally spotted Graham and Ryan. They looked as miserable as she felt. “Still in the land of the living, although they’re having a hard time waking the Doc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's no longer October any more. Whatever, a prompt is a prompt and I'll use whatever's useful.


	19. Stranded on the Tsuranga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, Graham, and Yaz during “The Tsuranga Conundrum”

“Is the Doctor alright?”

Graham shrugged. “She’s an alien, how're we supposed to know?”

Yaz shook her head. “She’s upset about losing the TARDIS again. Once we find it-”

“If we find it-”

“No,” Ryan turned to Graham, “we can’t think like that. We’ll find our way back somehow.”

Yaz grinned. “My positive attitude must be rubbing off on you.”

“Whatever.” He looked both ways down the corridor. “Speaking of the Doctor, where’d she go?”

A loud bang echoed through the ship. Graham sighed. “Odds are, she’s wherever that came from. You two go that way, I’ll try down here.”


	20. Guarding the Anti-Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan and Yaz during “The Tsuranga Conundrum”

“If you are from the past, why do you know how to use our technology?”

“This?” Yaz kept the stazer aimed at the ceiling as she scanned for the Pting. “It’s a gun. What’s there to know?” She walked slowly around the anti-matter drive. “It’s funny, the Doctor doesn’t usually like guns, but she didn’t complain at all about these.”

“A pacifist? Interesting. The likelihood of pacifists surviving in this sector of space is,” Ronan paused, “30%.” 

“Trust me, she’ll surprise you.” Something moved in the decking below them and Yaz backed away.

“Hopefully this creature won’t do the same.”


	21. The Truth…Of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and Yaz during “Demons of the Punjab”

“You alright?”

“Never better.” Yaz focused on retracing their path. “A holy man’s been murdered, my nani lied about where she grew up, and she’s about to marry someone who isn’t my grandfather.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions, we don’t know anything yet.” Graham was out of breath as he hurried after her. “And we’ve got a more immediate problem. What’re we going to tell Umbreen and the others?” 

“The truth, I guess?”

“But the Doc said-”

“I know! We can leave some things out.”

“Like the aliens?”

“Bit late for that. But, like you said, we don’t know anything yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this story, but I'm not sure how much I'll have to write about it.


	22. All for Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and Ryan during “Demons of the Punjab”

“Don’t you have chicken poo to gather?”

Ryan leaned against the barn. “Thought I’d give some moral support.”

Graham frowned. “Have a laugh, you mean?”

“Mostly, yeah.”

“Ta.” He approached the ox carefully, holding out a jar. “Relax mate, I’m here to get a bit of your spit. Wait, no…no…stand still, will ya? Why’s it keep following me around?”

Ryan grinned. “Maybe he likes you?”

“That’s nice, but it’s not helpful.” Graham glared at his grandson. “Rather like you. You could grab his horns!”

“You’re doing great,” Ryan said through poorly concealed laughter. “Just…get in there.”

“Ryan!”


	23. The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin, Graham, and Ryan during “Demons of the Punjab”

“We have to find her.” Yaz rushed toward the doorway, but Graham stopped her. “She could be in danger!”

“She always is, but where you going to start looking?”

“Ryan said the Thijarians have a space ship-”

“Buried in the woods, but it’s pitch black outside! We’d be more likely to get lost than help anyone.”

“Graham’s right, Yaz.” Ryan put a hand on her arm. “And there’s gangs out there, killing people.”

“We have to do something!”

“We’ll wait, trust the Doc to look after herself.” Graham searched their faces. “If she’s not back by morning, then we’ll search.”


	24. The Wedding of Umbreen and Prem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbreen and Yaz during “Demons of the Punjab”

Umbreen twirled around and held out her arms. “How do I look?”

“Amazing,” Yaz replied sadly.

“Hmmm, yes. I’d expected a bit more enthusiasm.”

“Sorry.” Wiping away a tear, she slipped the garland of flowers over Umbreen’s head. “Weddings…always get to me. You really do though…look beautiful.”

Umbreen beamed. “Thank you. I’m just so happy.”

“‘Course you are.” Yaz cleared her throat. “We moved all the Doctor’s equipment out of the barn. Is that where the ceremony will be?”

“No, I have a much better place in mind. I’m going to be the first woman married in Pakistan!”


	25. Facing His Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham, Prem, Ryan and the Thirteenth Doctor during “Demons of the Punjab”

“Is there time for you to change clothes,” Graham asked. “Shouldn’t you be packing?”

“If these men threaten violence,” Prem shrugged into a vest, “then I refuse to meet them wearing a uniform.”

“Mate, you shouldn’t meet them at all,” Ryan began, but the Doctor shushed him. 

“What choice do I have? This is our land and Manish is my brother. I won’t give up on either of them.” Prem sighed. “Besides, if it buys Umbreen and Hasna more time to get away, I have to try.” He smiled at Graham. “All we can do is be good men, right?”


	26. Robophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and the Thirteenth Doctor during “Kerblam!”

“Doctor,” Ryan dropped a bubble wrapped book into a box, “is that robophobia thing you mentioned real?”

“Definitely.” She frowned, squinting as she tried to read a packing slip. “I’ve run into it a few times. First on a Uvanov’s sandminer and later on Kaldor and the _Lorelei_.” She tilted her head. “In fact, I’ve seen it most often associated with Kaldor’s robots. Which is odd because, in a way, they’re quite like the ones here at Kerb!am.”

“How so?”

“They’re both very human-like and attractive-”

“I think you mean creepy.” He shivered. “Those glowing eyes freak me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't pass up a chance to mention [one of my favorite Fourth Doctor stories](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Robots_of_Death_\(TV_story\)) and [Seventh Doctor audios](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Robophobia_\(audio_story\)).


	27. Duty Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz, Ryan, the Thirteenth Doctor, and Graham after ““Kerblam!”

Yaz looked down the long hallway. “Are we in the right place?”

“I thought the factory was massive," Ryan gestured at the sprawling towers of flats surrounding them in all directions as far as the eye could see, "but this place-”

“Welcome to Kandoka.” The Doctor checked her sonic. “Flat 23/Epsilon/Apple/Summertime, home of Dan Cooper’s ex-wife, Shelia Maxwell, and his daughter, Anna.”

“Right.” Squaring her shoulders, Yaz knocked on the door. 

“I can handle this, if you want,” the Doctor whispered. “I have some experience-”

Yaz shook her head. “Dan saved my life. I owe him this.”


	28. Should Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteenth Doctor, Yaz, Graham, and Ryan before “The Witchfinders”

“Where to next?” The Doctor grinned. “How about the coronation of Elizabeth the First?”

“Can we?” Yaz smiled back. “She was amazing.”

“Time machine, ‘course we can.” The Doctor turned to the console. “Might be a bit tricky given how things ended between us.”

“You’ve met her before,” Graham asked. 

She looked embarrassed. “Kinda married her…back when I was a man.”

“Shut up,” Ryan laughed. “Wait, does that mean you were King of England?”

“Not really,” the Doctor blushed, “I left after the wedding. Worlds to save. She was understandably angry about it. Still, new body - should be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was inspired by someone else's Tumblr post. If I find it again, I'll credit them.


	29. The Search for Willa Twiston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and the Thirteenth Doctor during “The Witchfinders”

“We’re looking for Willa, can you tell us-” The old woman hurried past Yaz and the Doctor, barely meeting their eyes. “Or not. Doctor, they’re all so scared.”

“They’ve seen 36 of their neighbors, family, and friends drowned as witches.” The Doctor sighed. “I’m not surprised.” 

“If the mud is just mud, how are we going to help these people? From what you were saying about King James and Becka, we don’t have much time.”

“We have to find out as much as we can about what’s really going on here. And for that, we need to find Willa Twiston.”


	30. Trial by Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thirteenth Doctor during “The Witchfinders”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Fifth Doctor "[Smoke and Mirrors](https://www.bigfinish.com/releases/v/smoke-and-mirrors-852)" audio story below.

The ducking stool was uncomfortable, but the Doctor wasn’t worried. She glanced from Willa to the faces of her friends as they called out to her and was overwhelmed by a memory.

A blonde in a cricketing outfit waking in a packing crate open to the night sky, his arms chained behind his back and feet manacled. Harry Houdini, one of their oldest friends, preparing to throw him into the ocean. Another trial by water, another chance to prove who you are, Doctor.

She remembered the chill of that betrayal and then she was hurtling downward into the cold water.


	31. The Magic of Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, the Thirteenth Doctor, Graham, and Yaz during “The Witchfinders”

“If this wood is ancient technology,” Ryan paused to lean on the ax Willa had brought them, “how can we be chopping it up like wood?”

The Doctor helped Yaz pull the rest of the ducking stool into position. “It’s very clever technology. It’d have to be to blend into its surroundings this long.” 

“Ryan’s right though.” Graham pushed back his witchfinder hat. “It seems a bit like magic, which is weird because we’ve found everything but that here.”

“Arthur C. Clarke’s third law,” the Doctor began.

Graham chuckled. “In other words, we wouldn’t understand even if you explained it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a good question, Ryan, the whole thing still doesn't make sense to me either.
> 
> Edit to add: that moment when you quote the third law only to realize the Doctor does the same thing later in the episode and now you have to change your drabble. Whoops!


	32. A Piece of String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham, the Thirteenth Doctor, and Yaz during “It Takes You Away”

“Is that string,” Graham scoffed as the Doctor attached it to a rock. “Very high tech.”

“Comes in handy though. Like the time I got lost in a labyrinth with two other versions of myself-”

“You what?”

Yaz grabbed hold of the Doctor’s sleeve as the three of them felt their way through the cave. “You mean like when you change bodies?”

“No, I was literally split apart into three different versions of the same incarnation. Charley called us Eeyore, Tigger, and the normal one.” She tilted her head slightly. “Admittedly, the last nickname could’ve used a bit of reworking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charley, the three modes of the Eighth Doctor's personality, and the three balls of string appear in the audio drama "[Caerdroia](https://www.bigfinish.com/releases/v/caerdroia-229)."


	33. An Unwilling Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Hanne during “It Takes You Away”

Ryan hurried Hanne downstairs. “This is the back door, as far away from whatever’s in the woods as we can get.”

“We’re not going outside,” the girl asked, beginning to panic. 

“No, but I need you to guard this spot for me.”

Hanne frowned. “Where will you be?”

“Finding out what’s making that noise.” He held out his hands in a “stay put” gesture, forgetting that she couldn’t see him. “Yell if anything tries to get in, right?”

“Okay.” 

Hanne waited a few seconds, then she quietly retraced their steps to an interior door and prepared to slam it shut.


	34. Normal Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan during “It Takes You Away”

Ryan woke with a headache and a lump on his forehead. 

“Hanne!” Racing upstairs, he found the bedroom empty and the mirror on the far wall without a reflection. “Sorry Doctor,” holding his hands in front of him, he approached the portal, “only one option now.”

Ryan stepped into the mirror. For a moment it felt like every particle of his body was being ripped apart. Suddenly he was through and stood gasping for air. 

“Great,” he shuffled ahead, feeling his way along the wall, “a dark, creepy cave with who knows what in it.” Ryan scoffed. “Normal Wednesday, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a short break, I'm back to finish up the last two episodes and the New Year's special.


	35. Impossible Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and Grace during “It Takes You Away”

“Don’t do this to me.” The late afternoon sun bathed Grace’s face with an angelic glow. She was more beautiful than he remembered but, staring at her, Graham felt numb. “It’s been so hard…going on without you. The last thing I need is some illusion or trick-”

“It’s not a trick,” She took his hand and her fingers felt warm. “I can’t explain it, but it’s really me.”

“You’re dead, Grace. We had your funeral and everything.”

“I know.” She smiled. “Walk with me a bit. Tell me what’s happening.”

“Like I even know.” But still, he followed her.


	36. The Right Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Yaz during “It Takes You Away”

“What’s with him?” Ryan nodded at where Graham stood alone, staring into the water of the fjord. “He’s been weird since you all got back. Quiet like, and he looks…gutted.” 

Yaz considered her words carefully. “There was a consciousness in the portal world. It wanted to lure people in, so it took the forms of people who’d died. Erik saw his wife and Graham saw…your Nan.”

“Oh.” They were both silent for a long time. “I should talk to him-”

Yaz smiled sadly. “I think he’d like that.” 

“Right.” Ryan sighed. “Once I think of what to say.”


	37. The Last Ship of the Last Fleet to Ranskoor Av Kolos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham, Yaz, Ryan, the Thirteenth Doctor, and Paltraki during “The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos”

Graham shook his head. “I don’t know much about spaceships, but this place is a mess.”

“Better search quickly.” Yaz glanced warily at the lone crew member. “He looks like he might freak out at any moment-” 

“Too late” Ryan took a step forward as the crew member aimed his gun at the Doctor. “Should we go help her?”

“No, see that?” The man lowered his weapon and Graham smiled. “The Doc has it under control.” He gestured at a table near the TARDIS. “What’d you reckon this is?”

“Computer maybe?” Yaz reached out. “Think I found an on button.”


	38. The Vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham during “The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos”

The voice hit Graham like a kick to the gut. Overwhelmed with pain and shock, he leaned heavily against the table. Tim Shaw was alive, despite all they’d sacrificed to stop him. It was just…wrong. 

Looking around at the others, Graham’s pain hardened into anger. There would be no more victims like Umsang. Every second that monster drew breath and every person he killed was an insult to Grace’s memory. The Doctor wouldn’t like it, Yaz too probably. He hoped Ryan at least would understand.

But no matter what it cost him, Graham was going to kill Tim Shaw.


	39. Preparing to Meet Tim Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thirteenth Doctor, Ryan, Yaz, and Paltraki during “The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos”

The Doctor placed the buzzing, crystalline container on the floor and began searching the ship’s equipment bay. Ryan, Yaz, and Paltraki followed her, but Graham wasn’t with them. “You lot, grab a pack.”

Ryan picked one up. “What do you want us to put in it?”

“Nothing yet.” She frowned. “Hard to know what to bring since we don’t know what’s out there.” She turned to Paltraki. “Do you remember anything?”

“A fortress…lots of doors and locks.” He shrugged. “Sorry, that’s all.”

“It’s fine,” she reached for the grenades and codebreakers, “I have plenty of experience with locked doors.”


	40. Better Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, Tzim-Sha, and Graham during “The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos”

“Come on, Graham. Waiting now.” Ryan bounced in place impatiently, searching for any sign of his grandfather. Finally, he made up his mind. “Keep going,” he called to Paltraki. Turning, he ran back towards the shrine. 

“Don’t be dead,” he muttered as he raced through the corridors. “I’m not having it…not you too.” On a hunch, he retraced the path to the rooms where they’d freed the prisoners. His guess was soon proved right when he heard voices echoing from inside. 

“You are no warrior,” Tzim-Sha sneered.

Edging closer, Ryan grinned at Graham’s reply.

“No…I’m the better man.”


	41. Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thirteenth Doctor, Graham, Yaz, and Ryan before “Scratchman”

“Here we are!” The Doctor twirled triumphantly. “Home in time for tea.”

“And we only had two life-threatening disasters to deal with on this trip,” Graham quipped. “Practically a holiday.” 

As the three companions made their way to the doors, Yaz realized the Doctor wasn’t following. “I thought you liked tea at mine?”

“Oh I do.” The Doctor smiled unconvincingly. “Just a few things to do. Errands, that sort of thing…”

They all stopped. Yaz folded her arms. “Dangerous ones?”

“Not really.” She looked shifty. “Just visiting Purgatory to rescue my former self from the Devil. You know…the usual…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some of the Fourth Doctor's adventures during this book, visit [the Fourth Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658481/chapters/44260810).


	42. Some Times Can’t Be Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, Graham, Yaz, and the Thirteenth Doctor before “Scratchman”

“The _real_ devil,” Ryan laughed, “with horns and everything?”

“No,” Graham nudged him, “wings. He was an angel before he fell.”

“Perhaps not _the_ devil,” the Doctor conceded. “I’ve met many creatures who’ve claimed to be that and they’re always a disappointment. This one was at least _a devil_. Nearly killed me and my friends. Did kill an awful lot of others-”

“We need to stop him,” Yaz began. 

“We can’t.” She waved off their protests. “It’s already happened! It’s part of my own personal history. All I can do is make sure everything happens now like it did then.”


	43. Costume Party in the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thirteenth Doctor, Ryan, Yaz, and Graham during “Scratchman”

“Be careful. Don’t trust anything you see here.”

“We know,” Ryan replied, a little indignantly. “It’s not like we’re new at this.”

“But this place is particularly dangerous,” the Doctor eyed the partygoers as they danced by in their fancy dress, “despite the trappings. Stay here, I’ll be right back-”

Yaz shook her head. “I’m coming with you.”

“My former incarnation is so vulnerable right now. One day he’ll be perhaps the best of us, but right now he’s new.” She gave Yaz a pleading look. “I have to help him…alone.”

Her friends shared a look and reluctantly agreed.


	44. In the Nick of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thirteenth Doctor, Graham, Yaz, and Ryan during “Scratchman”

“Hold on!” The Doctor pulled a series of levers. “This dimension is collapsing.”

Graham staggered backward until Yaz pulled him to safety. “Cutting it close, Doc.” 

“I wouldn’t have to if someone,” she narrowed her eyes at he and Ryan, “hadn’t wandered off.” 

“Fair point,” he admitted, “but how were we supposed to know the place could create anything we imagined?” 

Ryan staggered to the TARDIS console. “Did we cause this?” 

“No. My former self is,” she laughed, “doing something clever and annoying. It was pretty much his specialty.”

“So, not much has changed then,” Ryan observed, earning a glare.


	45. A Final Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz, the Thirteenth Doctor, Graham, and Ryan during “Scratchman”

Yaz stepped cautiously from the TARDIS. “Looks like Earth. Is it?”

Slipping her hands into the pockets of her coat, the Doctor joined her. “An island near Ireland, I think. Don’t remember if I ever knew its name.”

“Looks like a nice day.” Graham turned to the others. “Fancy a walk?”

The Doctor did not. She remembered what happened on this island all those years ago, but at least it was deserted now. “You go on, I’ll catch up.”

Ryan studied her. “Everything okay?”

“Fine.” She waved and headed toward the beach. “Need to see a man in a scarf-”


End file.
